Deities
The deities are among the most powerful beings in the universe. List of Deities This section will list deities by their setting, alignment and domains. Points of Light *'Asmodeus' - evil god of tyranny, domination, and devils. *'Avandra' - good goddess of change, luck, trade, and travel. *'Bahamut' - lawful good god of justice, honour, nobility, protection, and metallic dragons. *'Bane' - evil god of war and conquest. *'Corellon' - neutral god of arcane magic, spring, beauty, the arts, and the eladrin. *'Erathis' - neutral god of civilisation, invention, and law. *'Gruumsh' - chaotic evil god of destruction, barbarians, and orcs. *'Ioun' - neutral goddess of knowledge, prophecy, and skill. *'Kord' - neutral god of storms, strength, and battle. *'Lolth' - chaotic evil goddess of shadows, lies, spiders, and the drow. *'Melora' - neutral goddess of wilderness, and the sea. *'Moradin' - lawful good god of creation, artisans, family, and the dwarves. *'Pelor' - good god of the sun, summer, agriculture, and time. *'The Raven Queen' - neutral goddess of death, fate, and winter. *'Sehanine' - neutral goddess of trickery, the moon, love, autumn, and elves. *'Tharizdun' - chaotic evil god of the Abyss and madness. *'Tiamat' - evil goddess of wealth, greed, envy, and chromatic dragons. *'Torog' - evil god of the Underdark, jailers, and torturers. *'Vecna' - evil god of the undead, necromancy, and secrets. *'Zehir' - evil god of darkness, poison, and assassins. Forgotten Realms *'Ao' - neutral overdeity and creator of the gods *'Auril' - evil goddess of winter *'Azuth' - lawful neutral god of wizards *'Bane' - lawful evil god of tyranny *'Beshaba' - chaotic evil goddess of misfortune *'Bhaal' - evil god of murder *'Chauntea' - good goddess of agriculture *'Cyric '- chaotic evil god of lies *'Deneir' - good god of writing *'Eldath' - good goddess of peace *'Gond' - neutral god of craft *'Helm' - lawful neutral god of protection *'Ilmater' - lawful good god of endurance *'Kelemvor' - lawful neutral god of the dead *'Lathander' - good god of birth and renewal *'Leira' - chaotic neutral god of illusion *'Lliira' - chaotic good goddess of joy *'Loviatar' - lawful evil goddess of pain *'Malar' - chaotic evil god of the hunt *'Mask' - chaotic neutral god of thieves *'Mielikki' - good goddess of forests *'Milil' - good god of poetry and song *'Mykrul' - evil god of death *'Mystra' - good goddess of magic *'Oghma' - neutral god of knowledge *'Savras' - lawful neutral god of divination and fate *'Selune' - chaotic good goddess of the moon *'Shar' - evil goddess of darkness and loss *'Silvanus' - neutral god of wild nature *'Sune' - chaotic good goddess of love and beauty *'Talona' - chaotic evil goddess of disease and poison *'Talos' - chaotic evil god of storms *'Tempus' - neutral god of war *'Torm' - lawful good god of courage and self-sacrifice *'Tymora' - chaotic good goddess of good fortune *'Tyr' - lawful good god of justice *'Umberlee' - chaotic evil goddess of the sea *'Waukeen' - neutral goddess of trade Non-Human Deities *'Bahamut' - lawful good dragon god of good *'Blibdoolpoolp' - evil goddess of kuo-toa *'Corellon Larethian' - chaotic good elf deity of art and magic *'Deep Sashelas' - chaotic good elf god of the sea *'Eadro' - neutral merfolk deity of the sea *'Garl Glittergold' - lawful good gnome god of trickery and wiles *'Grolantor' - chaotic evil hill giant god of war *'Gruumsh' - chaotic evil orc god of storms and war *'Hruggek' - chaotic evil bugbear god of violence *'Kurtulmek' - lawful evil kobold god of war and mining *'Laogzed' - chaotic evil troglodyte god of hunger *'Lolth' - chaotic evil drow goddess of spiders *'Maglubiyet' - lawful evil goblinoid god of war *'Moradin' - lawful good dwarf god of creation *'Rillifane Rallathil' - chaotic good wood elf god of nature *'Sehanine Moonbow' - chaotic good elf god of the moon *'Sekolah' - lawful evil sahuagin god of the hunt *'Semuanya' - neutral lizardfolk deity of survival *'Skerrit' - neutral centaur and satyr god of nature *'Skoraeus Stonebones' - neutral god of stone giants art *'Surtur' - lawful evil god of fire giants and craft *'Thrym' - chaotic evil god of frost giants and strength *'Tiamat' - lawful evil dragon goddess of evil *'Yondalla' - lawful good halfling goddess of fertility and protection Greyhawk *'Beory' - neutral goddess of nature *'Boccob' - neutral god of magic *'Celestian' - neutral god of stars and wanderers *'Ehlonna' - good goddess of woodlands *'Erythnul' - chaotic evil god of envy and slaughter *'Fharlanghn' - good god of horizons and travel *'Heironeous' - lawful good god of chivalry and valour *'Hextor' - lawful evil god of war and discord *'Kord' - chaotic good god of athletics and sport *'Incabulos' - evil god of plague and famine *'Istus' - neutral goddess of fate and destiny *'Iuz' - chaotic evil god of pain and oppression *'Nerull' - evil god of death *'Obad-Hai' - neutral god of nature *'Olidammara' - chaotic neutral god of revelry *'Pelor' - good god of the sun and healing *'Pholtus' - lawful good god of light and law *'Ralishaz' - chaotic neutral god of ill luck and insanity *'Rao' - lawful good god of peace and reason *'St. Cuthbert' - lawful neutral god of common sense and zeal *'Tharizdun' - chaotic evil god of eternal darkness *'Trithereon' - chaotic good god of liberty and retribution *'Ulaa' - lawful good goddess of hills and mountains *'Vecna' - evil god of secrets *'Wee Jas' - lawful neutral goddess of magic and death Dragonlance *'Branchala' - good god of music *'Chemosh' - lawful evil god of the undead *'Chislev' - neutral goddess of nature *'Gilean' - neutral god of knowledge *'Habbakuk' - good god of animal life and the sea *'Hiddukel '- chaotic evil god of lies and greed *'Kiri-Jolith' - lawful good god of honour and war *'Lunitari' - neutral goddess of neutral magic *'Majere '- lawful good god of meditation and order *'Mishakal' - lawful good goddess of healing *'Morgion' - evil god of disease and secrecy *'Nuitari' - lawful evil god of evil magic *'Paladine' - lawful good god of rulers and guardians *'Reorx' - neutral god of craft *'Sargonnas' - lawful evil god of vengeance and fire *'Shinare' - neutral goddess of wealth and trade *'Sirrion' - neutral god of fire and change *'Solinari' - lawful good goddess of good magic *'Takhisis' - lawful evil goddess of night and hatred *'Zeboim' - chaotic evil goddess of the sea and storms *'Zivilyn' - neutral god of wisdom Elder Scrolls *'Akatosh' - good god of time *'Alduin' - lawful evil god of dragons *'Arkay' - neutral god of life and death *'Azura' - good goddess of day, dawn, and dusk *'Boethiah' - lawful evil god of lies and murder *'Clavicus Vile' - evil god of wishes and divination *'Dibella' - chaotic neutral goddess of art and beauty *'Hermaeus Mora' - neutral god of knowledge and memory *'Hircine' - chaotic neutral god of the hunt *'Julianos' - neutral god of wisdom and logic *'Jyggalag' - lawful neutral god of order *'Kynareth' - chaotic good goddess of nature *'Lorkhan' - chaotic neutral god of man *'Magnus' - good god of magic *'Malacath' - chaotic evil god of conquest and the ostracised *'Mara' - good goddess of love *'Mehrunes Dagon' - chaotic evil god of destruction *'Mephala' - evil goddess of mystery *'Meridia' - lawful good goddess of life and joy *'Molag Bal' - chaotic evil god of enslavement and domination *'Namira' - evil goddess of shadow and cannibalism *'Nocturnal' - lawful evil goddess of thieves and the night *'Peryite' - evil god of disease and pestilence *'Sanguine' - chaotic good god of hedonism *'Sheogorath' - chaotic neutral god of madness *'Stendarr' - lawful good god of mercy and justice *'Talos' - lawful neutral god of war and governance *'Vaermina' - evil goddess of dreams and nightmares *'Zenithar' - neutral god of work and commerce Category:World Backstory